happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy AI Teams
This is a list of all AI teams one can encounter on Co-Op mode. For a more detailed guide on beating teams and what to look out for, please visit this Steam Guide: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=325953513 Returning Mob Team Returning Mob Team (Japanese: ザコ Small Fry Army Group) Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Constant usage of Rush and Shield Charge. Higher damage than their old counter-parts due to wielding super premium/evolved weapons. ' '''Weaknesses: Relatively low HP. Can be easily defeated by Mages or Super Guard Warriors, even in large groups provided they don't get behind players. Consistant AI behaviour and choice of class throughout each member makes planning against them easier. ' Tips: The Mob Team is back for revenge! Warriors should use Super Guard against these foes, as they will typically open up attacks with Rush or Shield Charge which can stagger and break through shields. Mages are also a great way to take out this team due to their superior range, just be careful to look out for rushes as they hit pretty hard! This is group that you can get many kills as a warrior/mage with, your charged sword attack will take them out with good timing. They tend to attack in groups of two or more. Try not to get Dash attacked, Shield Charged or Rushed when you are in a group of these guys, as the massive stun time of the dash/charge or being knocked in the air will allow them to endlessly combo you until you die. DO NOT let them near your gate or any cannons you are using as their absurd anti-material level will cause it to be shredded in seconds. Using a mage against this team can be hit or miss. Keeping your range is important as once they get close enough they will either dash or shield charge. Ice is great at stopping them in their tracks, fire can also knock them out of rush or magic napalm can be laid out in advance. If you do end up getting hit by their rush, there is a good chance you will die due to the squishiness of mages. ---- Crazy Tornado (Japanese: Unknown) '''Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Can unaware players very easily with Double Spinning Blade. Accurate dash attacks. Will usually charge at players in groups. Will sometimes ignore towers at the start of the game and rush players or their castle. ''' '''Weaknesses: Very low HP, incredibly easy to take out if players have the buff "Warrior Slayer" on their weapon. Very weak against warriors who guard attack. Tips: This team will most likely start using double spinning blade the moment they get in range of players, so use guard attack as warrior, or back off as a mage and attack from range. Wind works especially well on this team due to it's high damage at close range. Try not to get dash attacked when they're grouped up, as this almost always leads to certain death. Keep an eye out for the bigger enemy called "Cyclone" He has greater attack range than the other bots and can very easily trap you in his spinning blade or lock you into a dash attack combo. Don't let them sandwich you! ---- 100 Year Sentence (Japanese: Unknown) Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Incredibly high ambush damage. Large amount of uppercut power up/smash power up. Decent damage from the front. Likes to smash. ''' '''Weaknesses: Low HP, doesn't use double spinning blade often. Team consists of berserkers. Tips: Prioritize on keeping them in front of you, their absurd ambush damage means if they get behind you at any point you will most likely die in as little as one or two hits. This team likes to dash attack a lot which can make it difficult for guarding warriors to keep them in one place, so put your back up against a wall to have the most chance of survival. Careful of their uppercuts! They have a very high level of uppercut power up/smash power up, so getting hit by a smash attack or uppercut can send you flying back to the respawn screen. Mages should try not to turn their backs often, if you need to, go in for melee hits while you recover AP. One dash attack could mean instant death. ---- Living Dead (Japanese: ゾンビ Zombie Army Group) Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Seemingly infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and Roar disrupting players the most). Their weapons have a high level of stun effect. High damage. The Warriors with the spartan looking helmets will use rush a lot. Weaknesses: Low HP with exception of the stronger enemies. Clerics and Mages have low damage. ''' Tips: Take out the lower HP enemies first, they can be killed quickly, then focus the higher HP enemies, especially Dr. Airhead as he is a cleric and can keep healing. Franken has a large attack range and a massive amount of stun effect on his weapon. He also moves slightly faster than an average warrior so getting away from him can be difficult. Be careful of the Spartan-like warriors as their rush attacks deal large amounts of damage, and it's common for them to endlessly combo you until death. Fire and Lightning mages are very effective against this team due to their superior range. Just be sure to stay away from Franken. E-Z ZombieMaker has a large amount of smash power. Getting hit by this foe won't do much damage, but may send you flying. Be sure not to stand too close to edges when going against this foe. The "Stun Rate Down" buff for armor is useful for this team as it mitigates some of their stun effect, allowing you better chances of survival if they should start landing attacks. ---- Spooks '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heavy electricity users, shocks and slows players a lot. Warriors have KO effect. Weaknesses: Low damage, relatively low HP aside from Ghost King, Ghost King is the only Cleric on their team. Tips: Shields and dash attacks are your best friend here. Dash attacking while under the effect of Lightning will not slow you down, only regular movements are slowed. Since the mages only use lightning their damage isn't great, but it can quickly stack when the mages all aim at you or a warrior jumps on you. Ghost king has a KO effect and heavily uses dispel, being a bigger sized enemy he also has increased attack range. Unless you have a decked out mage with lightning resist, mage slayer and anti-mage aid. I heavily advise picking a different class. Clerics with dispel can rack up a lot of points from just dispelling the enemies over and over. ---- Honey Hungry Bears (Japanese: Unknown) Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Full Cleric team means they constantly heal each other. Has a tendancy to spam Happy Miracle team skill over and over. ' '''Weaknesses: Low HP, low damage, no other classes except cleric. Their only defense is the Happy Miracle team skill. ' Tip: Be on the look out for any of the bots trying to use team skill. Once they get one off, they have a tendancy to keep using them over and over until all of them run out of teamskills to use, this can lead to your team being wiped relatively easy. It also makes them formidable when the bosses spawn in. Just about any class will work against this team. Rush and Rocketman from warriors is particularly effective as they are usually grouped up. Lightning strikes and super ice shots from mages can also be devastating. ---- Fire Elementals (Japanese: Spirits of Fire) '''Difficulty: Normal Strengths: High damage due to the use of fire element. Plenty of mages makes it hard to escape their fireball barrage. The few warriors on their team do a good amount of damage. Fire often stops you from attacking. ' '''Weaknesses: Dispel cripples their damage heavily. Super Guard can shield your team from almost all their attacks. Low HP. ' Tip: Warriors with Super guard are very effective against this team. For those without super guard, be careful, as fireballs sometimes can clip through or around your shield, dropping your guard. Lightning Mages with good dodging skills and mage slayer can slay this team. Clerics with Dispel can also effectively lower their damage by getting rid of their fire enchants. Trivia: Their names are all based off of combustible/flammable compounds. ---- Wind Elementals (Japanese: Spirits of Wind) '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Always wind enchanted. High chance to get trapped into a corner. Warriors have KO effect. Slightly more HP than the other elementals. ' '''Weaknesses: Mainly mages. Short ranged attacks. Below average damage. ' Tips: Be careful when going into a corner against a group of enemies from this team, as their wind enchantments can trap you in a corner for a long time, possibly even until death. As a Mage, outrange them with anything but wind. Getting close to them is risky as their warrior has KO effect and a larger attack range due to his big size. Lightning is especially effective against this team. Trivia: The enemy names are derived from named Atlantic/Pacific hurricanes. The name Galveston is derived from the 1900 hurricane (and again in 1915) that struck Galveston, Texas before the practice of assigning official code names to tropical storms was instituted. Oddly, this team rarely use Tornado team skills, if any team skills at all. ---- Firefighters '''Difficulty: Easy Strength: Lots of Clerics means lots of healing. Warriors have high damage. Mages can disrupt players with fire attacks. Gold Hammer Clerics can KO. Weakness: Can be easily grouped up and killed due to their low HP, lots of clerics means their offensive power is low. Tips: Berserkers can be pretty effective against this team due to the reliance on clerics, meaning you can group them up then spin them down. Just watch out for the mage taking pot shots, the warriors have pretty high damage too so look out for them. The clerics like to dispel so attack with a longer range element when playing as mage. ---- Super Chinese (Japanese: Unknown) Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Full cleric team that spams sanctuary. Smash effect on all their weapons. High Smash power means they can knock you off maps easily if you're caught near an edge. All use dispel. Tons of AP. ' '''Weaknesses: Low damage. Low HP. Mages have low attack power and only show up in high player lobbies. Offensive power is limited, even while grouped. ' Tips: A near full cleric team. Unlike most other cleric teams, the Super Chinese will constantly be dispelling and placing sanctuaries, which makes high attack weapons and friendly dispel clerics valuable. Mages should focus on hitting them from afar with lightning, as this will cause them to spend more time dispelling the lightning off each other instead of healing or placing sanctuaries. Sometimes they will try to start Happy Miracles, so be on the look out! ---- Blacksmith Helpers '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: An all Clerics team, annoying spamming of Sacred Armor and Dispel make them tricky. They are also known to carry K.O hammers, but not many will. (Usually marked by the AI using a blue and grey hammer). Will also attempt Happy Miracle at times. Weakness: Lack of any real damage aside from constant KO. No Warriors or Mages to help them. Will generally try to gang up on players as a team. Tips: Dispel cleric can be useful against this team as they like to protect themselves with Sacred Armor constantly. Berserkers will have an easy time against this team as they constantly group up. Jingoro is the only real threat as he has increased attack range and much more HP than the other clerics. Ice enchantment for mages works well for the same reason as above. AI name origin: Most, if not all, of this team's members' names are derived from Old World architects in the Rennaisance period. ---- Forest Friends Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Wide range of classes and plenty of clerics to heal them. Decent damage. Clerics like to use Happy Miracles. Weaknesses: All generally have low HP, can be grouped and killed pretty easily. Tips: The mages on this team use a variety of enchants, so be sure to bring a resist or two. Ice mages are the biggest threat from this team. The clerics are actually members from the Honey Hungry Bears team, they act just like they do in that team too, by using happy miracle a lot, so be on the lookout for enemy teamskills. Due to their generally low HP, any mage enchant should work against them, but you can risk getting up close and personal with wind. ---- Sand Villagers Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Uses Rush often. Decent damage. Weakness: Weak when separated. Tip: One of the mages in this team (UGAUGA) has a ton of health. ---- Grapplers (Japanese: Fighting-for-Pride Group) Difficulty: Easy Strengths: The Warriors charge while the Clerics build things and heal the Warriors. High attack power. KO effects. Uses Rush often. ''' '''Weakness: There is only one enemy Mage. Tip: The mage has a lot of health, so try to deal with him first. ---- Space Aliens (Japanese: Aliens) Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind users. Creature smashes you very far. Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing. ' ' Tip: Use your shield. Their names are derived from Meisser catalog and New General Catalog designations for spatial objects (galaxies, nebulae, etc.) For example, NGC7293 refers to the Helix Nebula in the constellation Aquarius, M97 is the Owl Nebula, and NGC224 is the New General Catalog designation for the Andromeda galaxy. ---- Heavy Dudes (Japanese: メタボリック Metabolic Group) Difficulty: Normal Strengths: High defense on the Warriors, they spam rush skills, use Sacred Armor, and have high HP. Weaknesses: Speed and they aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. Mages are fairly weak. Tip: Flank and rush their base as quickly as possible. They are hard to kill; but they are also slow. Be sure to try to gang up on them, and try to ambush attack them. Use Smash to knock them off the edge of a map. ---- Ice Elementals (Japanese: Spirits of Ice) Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Mages spam and turns you into snowmen often, attacks from long range. Warriors Roar often, keeping you stunned. Warriors also carry KO effects Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. No Clerics for turrets or structures. Tip: Outrange the enemy with quick fireballs. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. Equip armor that has an Ice Resistance buff to reduce the chances of being frozen. Ice resist makes this team a piece of cake. ---- Samurai Clan Difficulty: Hard Strengths: A Warrior team, decent attack, but is a more defensive team. They have Anti-Material that can destroy your gate in seconds and high construction speed. Weakness: They are slow (apart from a few enemies). Tip: Attack from behind or outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. Just about the same as the ninja clan, but with armour. Can be killed in groups easily. There are 2 Ninjas on their team. ---- Team Casino (Japanese: チームカシノ Team Casino) Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind and Electric Users, Hard to move around. Accurate Mages. Constantly use wind trap. Weakness: All Mage team, No Turrets or Structures. Tip: Use your shield and watch out for the melee mages, Bouncer and Handler. ---- Major Enemy Teams Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Strengths: With 3 Hard Enemies and high magic defense, they mostly use stun weapons and Rocket Man. High smash. Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. Tip: Watch out for the Warriors rocketmans. ---- Ninja Clan Difficulty: Easy Strengths: They use Spinning Blade, have weak Defense, but mostly a quick and offensive team. Weaknesses: They are easy to hit from behind and have low HP. Tip: Attack from behind or outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. When in close range attack, they will gang up on you in bunches. Using a mage against this team is a good choice, Warrior slayer mages should be able to get a lot of kills against this team. Using a warrior class type is also a good choice, as you can guard attack them in groups. If you're a cleric, just stay behind your teammates and support. They are easy to take 1 on 1. ---- Demonic Knights Difficulty: Very Hard ' ' Strengths: They have high HP and very high Defense. An all warrior team that throw rocks often. Anti-Material on their weapons can destroy your gate in minutes, if not seconds. ' '''Weaknesses: They have low Magic Defense. Attack them in groups and with magic. ' Tip: Outrange the enemy with lightning strikes or fireballs. If possible, Smash them off the edge of the map. Destroying their big tower is very hard, so it's best to time them out. Mage team skills like the tornado,etc are good ideas to wipe them out if sheer force isn't working out ---- Dark Team (Japanese: Dark King's Army) '''Difficulty: Very Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Very fast movement speed. Dark King does very high damage. ' '''Weaknesses: Only two Clerics. ' Tip: Surround them with Mages. They have few clerics to heal with. Smash them off of the map for an easy kill. ---- Light Team (Japanese: Light King's Army) '''Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Jack uses rush often. Lian, Jan, and Dino are the strongest warriors and heavily use Super Guard. All their Clerics will attempt Happy Miracle when feasable. Weaknesses: Their AI sometimes causes them to kill themselves. Lian is very hard to kill but is incredibly slow. Tip: Power-up at the start, use team skills, and end it quickly! These opponents are tough! ---- The Super Vile Bunch (Japanese: Strongest Worst Army Group) Difficulty: Insane Strengths: These enemies have high HP and Smash Power Up 1, 2, and 3, absurd amounts of damage and the only co-op team to have bots with smash effect (clerics). They also utilize heavy guarding and smashing. Weaknesses: INCREDIBLY rare. Tip: Power-up at the start, use team skills, and end it quickly! A suggested approach to battle is to use smash moves to "ring out" the enemies. Knock them off of cliffs and rush that tower! Their names are all derived from common world currency codes. Depending on the stage you may do this to defeat them if fighting them to the death isn't your thing Sunset: Use the bird cannon to knock them into the water surrounding the altar Zodiac/Desert: Use a mage, enchant your weapon with lightning, knock the enemy into the antlion pits, and basically keep zapping the enemy down and down into the pit, the lightning slows them down, basically preventing escape '''Ketchup Avenue: '''At the middle tower, knock them into the spiraling pit beneath the tower Images Svb warrior.png|Warrior Form Svb priest.png|Cleric Form Svb mage.png|Mage Form ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemy AI Team Category:Co-op Category:Special Challenge AI Teams